


Kuroshitsuji OTP Oneshots

by WereCamel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Gags, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereCamel/pseuds/WereCamel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots, some taken from my other works, that centre around my OTPs. Leave any requests in the comments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroshitsuji OTP Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found on my other work, 'Kuroshitsuji Kink Meme Fills'.

Ronald needed to be taught a lesson.

Sebastian loved the reaper, but recently his cockiness was getting a bit too much to handle. Usually this attitude was something that attracted the demon, that made life interesting for him, but he did not like having to fight for dominance sexually. Tonight he would show his lover just who was in charge.

The first thing he did was to slam him against a wall as soon as got home from work, smashing their mouths together and thrusting his tongue past his teeth and into his mouth. Eyes glowing, the demon ripped off the reaper’s work clothes and shoved him into the living room, breaking the kiss.

Glasses askew and eyes clouded by lust, Ronald fell into the room, landing on the floor in a tangle of limbs. Sebastian soon followed, pressing him down onto the floor and pulling out a bag that he had concealed, emptying the items and placing them on the floor in Ronald’s line of vision.

A cane, a whip, a ball gag, a blindfold, an arm binder, a spreader bar, the biggest dildo they owned, a vibrator, lube, a pair of nipple clamps, some duct tape and a cock ring. Ronald got hard just from the sight of them. He liked it rough, though he was unaware of just how much in for tonight.

First, Sebastian stroked his lover to full hardness and locked the cock ring in place. Orgasm denial was the first part of his punishment. Then he locked Ronald’s arms in the armbinder, forced the gag into his mouth, took off his glasses and tied the blindfold, and finally secured his ankles to the spreader bar, keeping his legs wide open.

Then he clipped the clamps onto his nipples, flicking and pinching them to make sure that they were erect and listening to the reaper’s whimpers as the metal bit into the juicy flesh. Then he took his cock in hand, placing the vibrator (set on high) on the length and duct-taped them together. That was to ensure that no matter what, Ronald would be forced to endure the pleasure with no way of escaping it. He was flipped onto his front, his head on the floor yet his knees bent, keeping his backside in the air.

Then, he picked up the cane, dragging it along Ronald’s body lightly. “You lack discipline, Knox. I had hoped that you would mature in time, but no. Instead I have to resort to punishing you like a naughty schoolboy.” With that, he brought down the cane onto his exposed rear over and over, until the skin was glowing red and he could hear the other’s whimpers and sobs being supressed by the gag. He dropped the cane, throwing it on the floor behind him.

Then he picked up the whip.

Ronald was struggling and crying openly now, most likely having guessed what was going to happen. The whip was agony even when used on unmarked skin. When mixed with the tingling red skin on his rear, it would be excruciating. That didn't deter Sebastian, though.

He mercilessly brought the tool down, the younger man’s screams and wails filling the room. Tears were dripping down his face, landing on the floor and mixing with the sweat and saliva pouring from him. It was humiliating and filthy and hurt so bad, but he couldn’t help bucking up into the hits, squirming and trying to get friction on his cock. The vibrator was almost as vicious as the whip, making his tip leak precum even though release was impossible with the ring still on. The sensations built up and up until he thought that he would explode, but all he felt was frustration. Sebastian had lost count of his own orgasms by now.

Finally, he dropped the whip, looking at the welts, lines and cuts his treatment had left. Covering a few fingers with the lube, he began to finger-fuck him, brushing against his prostate just to hear him moan. Pushing the dildo into him, he leant forward to whisper one order into Ronald’s ear. “Fuck yourself on it. Be a good boy and make yourself cum.”

As Ronald began to do so, frantically moving his hips and dragging himself along the toy, he angled it just so, hitting his prostate dead on and he slid one hand underneath him and removed the ring. The effect was immediate.

Ronald came harder than he ever had before, slumping bonelessly against the floor as Sebastian untied him and removed the toys. He was panting, sweat running down his skin as he rode the waves of ecstasy still coursing through his veins. The former butler caught some of the cum on his hand, lifting his dirtied fingers to Ronald's mouth to feel the hot tongue lapping at his hand and leaning away the evidence of his release. The demon carried him in his arms, pressing soft kisses to his head and whispering sweet words of praise to him.

“Did I manage to force some of that cockiness out of you?”

“Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

“Good boy.”


End file.
